Sound of Silence
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Kuri is the mute sister of Sai, who was taken from her to the Foundation at birth. She also has dark powers that result in torment for herself and all of Konoha. With Sasuke at her side, can her soul be saved? Will she be the light in Sasuke eyes; which seem to see only Darkness?
1. Prologue

Sunshine flooded the dark room. Mana Hyuga stirred under her covers, a twinge of familiar pain hitting her shackled ankles.

Mana had short dark hair that was perfect and straight with well groomed bangs. Her eyes were silver byakugan.

"Mama? Is breakfast ready?" Mana asked in a soft voice, hoarse from fatigue.

"Yes," replied Rui. "Mana, we have finished preparing your meal. Did you sleep well?"

"No," Mana said, stretching her arms a bit and taking the tray into her lap. "They were moaning in the caves all night. It was very irritating."

"It can't be helped," Rui said. "Last night was a full moon, and you know how restless they get."

Mana used the chopsticks to put the soft, delicate fish into her mouth. "Mm! This is delicious! What kind of fish is this?"

"A very rare fish we only just caught today," Rui replied. "Is it pleasing to you, Mana?"

"Yes, very," Mana replied gratefully, eating in quiet happiness. It had been like this since she could remember. Mana was the heiress to the Hyuga family. She had developed rare powers at a young age and was trained privately, living in isolation.

A loud noise interrupted her thoughts. Neji Hyuga was fighting against Kiba Inuzuka. Mana crawled behind the screen, watching in fear, and muttered, "Mama, run!"

"No, Mana!" she hissed back. "I must protect you!"

Kiba Inuzuka, about the same age as Mana, emerged from the wreckage of the fight.

Mana grabbed a harpoon from the wall and aimed it at him. "What do you want?"

He laughed. "You can't beat me so easily! You're the Hyuga princess aren't you?"

"W-Well I don't know about 'princess.'" Mana blushed. "My name's Mana."

"I'm Kiba." Kiba said. "Why are you always hidden Mana?"

"I don't know." Mana said. "I think I'm a secret weapon."

She blushed again.

"Don't worry about it." Kiba said. "I'm sure that you'll be in the Academy with me in a few weeks!"

"Really?" Mana said. "I can't wait."

She had already made a friend.

Xxx

Kiana Ofuda moved in a pattern of light and fury. She was the golden child of the Ofuda Clan, the Clan of Seals.

She had always known the love of her parents, joys of a loving family.

Kiana was not sure when everything began to break.

Slowly she began to realize she was caught up in a 'play.' These people were just pretending to love her, they did not care in the slightest about her.

She realized this as she watched other families. They held and hugged their children, and said 'I love you.'

Her parents did not do this.

"Mama...Papa...why don't you ever say you love me?" Kiana asked.

Her father hit his fist on the table. "Stupid girl! We do it for you! We're not doing it anymore!"

Her mother began to cry. "Why would we love a creature like you?!"

After some time like this, her fifth birthday came.

"Where should we put the girl?"

"Send her to Suna. They recently sent one of their own here."

Xxx

Kiana walked, her light dimming with each step.

Until only a flicker remained.

The gathering sandstorm flew up and swept her away.

Billie was the sister of Gaara and Kankuro. She had short blonde hair in a pixie cut, bright green eyes, and freckled skin.

She guarded Gaara until they were five. Until the order came down for her to slaughter him.

Billie stood in front of her brother, trembling, holding a kunai, then whispered. "This is why no one can love you. It destroys them."

With those words, she left Suna, taking refuge in Konoha.

That's where she met her: Ava Inuzuka, her cousin and somehow, her twin.

Within weeks they finished each other's sentences, and soon seemed to be thinking the same thing at the same time.

One day while she was training her power of molecular manipulation, a ninja around her age approached.

"Spar with me." Neji Hyuga said.

After a short match, Billie won by melting Neji's shoes to the pavement and rendering him immobile.

But he just smiled at her. "I'll beat you next time. After all, when I beat you, I'll take you for my own."

Xxx

Ava, Billie's cousin was alone in the dark.

She had been placed under powerful seals and was unable to move.

Someone had stolen her away.

She had lost track of the time.

A teenage ninja entered.

He was of Konoha.

He defeated her captors easily and took her in his arms. She was crying.

"Don't cry, Ava." Itachi said, softly kissing her forehead. "I've come to take you home


	2. Mute Miko

Kuri Hikawa was not sure when she first saw them. The mournful people.

Her brother Sai could not see them. He looked at her, and she would whisper what she saw, and he would draw it.

That's when they started saying she was a strange child.

Kuri and Sai walked hand in hand in the empty house. Kiana had long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Her skin was tanned and she was muscular.

For them it was not empty. They saw souls of all who had died in Konoha. These souls kept them company.

Hikawa was a prominent clan in Konoha. Known for their proud connection and roots in the Watanabe clan of Suna, and with several branch clans: the Uzumaki, Inuzuka, Kazekage, Hyuga, and Uchiha families.

Their mother clan Watanabe was a clan of priestesses with powerful sacred abilities. Kuri was the latest in the line of priestesses, which explained her abilities.

Hikawa was known simply for their artwork and it's use in jutsu. Sai was extraordinarily skilled in this way, but Kuri herself was also an artist.

Kuri saw one spirit more than others.

Her name was Sadako. She was the first face Kuri saw when she woke, and the last when she fell asleep.

"You see her?" Sai asked his sister.

Kuri shivered in response.

It was unknown to her why she saw her. Only that this someday, somehow; it would tear her apart.

Xxx

Kuri woke the morning of her fifth birthday.

She had been excited. She was finally old enough to enter the academy. And her ability had become tolerable; there were even times when she did not see the "other self".

Kuri walked out of her bedroom and heard a strange sound: laughter.

She ran from the room and as she passed the mirror the laughter got louder.

"Come find me, lost little girl without a place...Come to me...hee hee..."

Kuri entered into the family room. Was this another nightmare? Were these pools of blood real? This stench of Death?

Kuri whirled at the sound of sobbing.

"Why are you all covered in blood?" Naruto asked, pointing a shaking finger at her.

Kuri ran to the bathroom, had to find a mirror.

"Come find me..."

"SHUT UP!" She screamed.

She entered the bathroom, dropped the knife she didn't know she had, looked in the mirror...

Staring back at her was the face of a corpse, covered in blood. Instead of her wide childlike eyes and short dark hair, there was long devilish strands of hair, a skull-like face.

She pressed her hand against the mirror.

"You've been searching for a long time. It's good to meet face to face." Sadako said.

Kuri ran from the room into the dark village.

She ran and she ran, until she bumped into him.

Itachi Uchiha.

She saw blood on him too, darkness, sorrow.

Death.

There were odd strands of Death circling around his head.

"You're going to die." Kuri admitted.

"You also, will—" Itachi stopped.

There was someone standing in between the two of them.

A boy.

Something was coming. Something horrible

Kuri watched as the man's eyes changed. As the woman with red hair clutched his hand and tears poured down her cheeks.

"NO!" Kuri shoved the boy down into the dirt, getting hit by a tsukiyomi.

Then her knees buckled and she fainted, a tear from her eye falling into her hand and crystallizing.

That was the last time she spoke, and the last time she saw her brother Sai.

Xxx

"AHHH!" Kuri screamed, sitting up.

The little crystal swung around her neck.

Kurisuta Hikawa had long dark hair, bright blue-silver eyes and was rather short for her age. She wore the traditional robes of a miko, red pants and a white robed shirt.

Kuri was the strange and eerie Shikon no Miko. She was the Priestess Of Konoha. Everyone knew her for her famous Sight. Her eyes, though an uncommon silver since birth, possessed the powers of precognition and empathy.

Kuri had possessed both powers in utero. When her mother was pregnant she had a vision of the nine-tailed fox's attack on the village and informed the Fourth Hokage. Her mother had also experienced the agony of others emotions. It had been so dreadful that she was locked away until the birth.

After Kuri was born, her Sight manifested strangely; she Saw spirits. For five years she was tormented, until a spirit took hold of her and killed her family. After that she had happened upon Itachi Uchiha.

Upon discovery that he too had killed his clan; and yet was not long for this world, Kuri was confused by her feelings. She wanted to hate him like everyone else. She should.

Unfortunately the moment they had met, her true power had awakened. Empathy.

The feelings she felt from the Uchiha boy who murdered his clan were not the same as those that tormented her from that ghost that had done the same to the Hikawa. He was so very sad, regretful, and pained.

And so she did not speak. How could she? Was she right when everyone else was wrong? But she knew in her heart that she was.

So what was she supposed to do? She couldn't see the spirits anymore. Was she supposed to save that troubled Uchiha?

Kuri couldn't do that. She couldn't betray Konoha that way. She was sure there was more to it; more that she couldn't understand.

Same dream. Every night. But tonight was special. Kuri grabbed her knapsack.

Tonight Kuri would go to the festival. Maybe she could talk to someone; make a friend. Maybe she could finally face him again... Sasuke Uchiha...

Xxx

"Hey who's that walking with the Hokage?" Ino questioned.

"That's Kuri Uzumaki." Shikamaru said. "The one that doesn't speak."

"What do you mean she doesn't speak?" Sakura said.

"Just what he said." Choji said. "Once at lunch she wanted to swap with me, she looked at my bento, and suddenly Naruto was there, asking me."

"That just doesn't make sense. Twin Telepathy?" Ino said.

"Maybe you should consider that she witnessed the Uchiha Clan Massacre." Shikamaru said. "Maybe she can't talk cuz of that."

"No." Neji spoke for the first time. "Uzumaki Kurisuta was at my house when she was four. She didn't speak a word to me. And it was our betrothal ceremony."

There was a long silence as everyone processed this.

"Well I think it's a farce." Ino said. "She's no one special. Cmon Sakura. Lets teach her a lesson."

Xxx

Kuri was swept up in all the noise and happiness of the festival. So many happy feelings swirled around here; she felt she could stay forever.

She turned around to ask Naruto to win her a goldfish, but he was gone, swept away by the crowd.

"Kuri!" Ino said. "There you are, Naruto sent us. He's been worried sick!"

Kuri looked up, a skeptical look on her face. The hussies from Sasuke's fan club. She didn't approve of any of em. She didn't know why she felt protective of Sasuke, but she just did.

"Yeah, he sent us to help you with a problem." Sakura pushed her back into a corner.

Ugh these girls were full of unpleasant feelings. Jealousy. Anger. Contempt.

Push it down. Swallow it.

As if the physical reaction would help, Kuri swallowed.

The girls mistook it for fear, and closed in.

"You never speak. Never make a sound. Never cry or whine. Nothing." Ino took out a cigarette. "We're going to make you scream."

Sakura backed away. "I-Ino...we shouldn't...I mean we can't hurt her. Even if...I mean what about Naruto. Won't he be mad?"

"Think of how happy he'll be when we get her to stop faking and talk. Plus don't you see the way she looks at Sasuke? Don't you want her to stop?" Ino said.

"I-I..." Sakura was unsure, then took the cigarette. "Gimme it."

For the first time, Kuri felt a sense of fear. Not hers, but from a small girl standing far a way. Ava. That girl...she was a member of one of the four branch families. Inuzuka. What was the matriarchal power? Telepathy. The Clan of the Mind.

Did she hate Kuri too? Was that why she was watching like that? But all that fear. Was she scared she'd be next if she tried to stop them?

Reiko turned, and ran off.

Kuri put a hand out to stop her, and Ino grabbed her arm.

"Stay still." Ino said.

Sakura lit the cigarette and pressed it to Kuri's pale skin. White hot pain coursed through her.

She breathed a sigh of relief as Sakura pulled her hand away and then...

A terrible fury filled her. Like no anger that she had ever felt before. Rage. Hatred. She turned and glared at Sakura, wanted her to DIE.

And in a moment, Sakura crumpled into Ino's arms.

Kuri looked furiously around and realized that Sasuke was standing there, fuming from silent fury. As he met eyes with her, he realized how scared she was.

Arms were around her. Sasuke picked her up, turned away from the two girls without a word, and carried her to the hospital.

Xxx

Kuri woke up in the hospital. She had her own room. No visitors, apart from Naruto.

But there was an empty plate on the tray next to her that showed someone had sat and eaten here beside her. Onigiri. And what appeared to be a shiny little silver bell.

Kuri picked it up. Jingle. Jingle. She smiled. She didn't think she'd be able to smile today. She was, after all, a murderer.

She wondered when they'd come and take her in. Or was Naruto covering for her.

"—told you, you can't come in, teme!" Naruto said from outside.

"What are you talking about, dobe? I'm the one who saved her, so it looks like you owe me!" Sasuke said.

Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki strode in.

Kuri grimaced. It was Sasuke, the very person she couldn't face right now. And Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hey there." Sasuke said. "Naruto said you attacked him with the tray last time he came in."

Huh. Did she do that. Vague memory. Probably. She had been still vibing off Sasuke's rage.

Kuri grimaced and looked over at Naruto in question.

"Oh Naruto is just fine." Sasuke said. "So's Sakura by the way. Unconscious but fine."

Kuri's face must have looked even more confused because Sasuke piped up. "Good thing Ava found me when she did though."

Understanding dawned on her. So Ava went to get Sasuke.

Kuri sank into her arms, sobbing silently.

"It wasn't your fault." Naruto said. "Any normal person would attack another person who caused them that level of pain. It was a human reaction."

Sasuke put a hand on her arm. "It was despicable what she did."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Sasuke she's mute. She can't talk even if sh—"

"I know that." Sasuke said. "She thinks she killed Sakura. But you didn't Kuri. You were angry because of me. I...I'm sorry. There's nothing wrong with you. It was all me. But I'd do it again. I'm always going to come and protect you."

Kuri sank, her head falling into Sasuke's lap. "Sa...su..ke.."

She fell into his arms and sobbed his name, her first words, over and over.


	3. Six Tailed Fox

Reiko Uchiha was working in the Konoha Community Gardens. It was a place where she had her own plot of land and grew whatever she wanted. Today she was growing tomatoes. It was a good tomato season.

Today was also the last exam to graduate from Ninja Academy. She hoped Naruto could handle it. He really was needed to make some friends.

It was early morning, so early that no one had any business being up, and that's just how she liked it. Nice and quiet.

She was startled by the sound of someone filling up a watering can. Reiko turned and noticed that they were headed to the well kept plot in the corner.

Should she go say hi? Give him tips? His tomatoes looked droopy after all. Who was it? What other person in Konoha would come to the Community Gardens this early?

Reiko wiped the sweat off her brow and noticed a scent on the air. Fertilizer. She stood up realized that the newcomer must have a hole in the bag of his fertilizer! Perfect! A conversation starter!

Reiko headed over and noticed who it was right away. It was Naruto!

"Hello Naruto. What are you doing here this early?" Reiko put down the fertilizer.

"I could ask you the same thing. No one comes here this early ttebayo. That your garden?" Naruto pointed to the flawless fertile plot.

"Yes it is." Reiko said proudly.

"You'll have to tutor me then ttebayo." Naruto said. "Now cmon. We'll be late."

Xxx

Ava sat relaxed in the Ninja Academy room.

"The final exam is on the Clone Technique." Iruka said. "Hyuga Mana."

Mana had long dark hair, bright blue eyes and pale skin. She wore a light blue kimono top with white Casablanca lilies on it, and black pants. Inside her kimono were woven weapons and potions.

"Clone Jutsu!" Mana said.

Shuddering into view like water on a windshield were Mana's clones.

"Very good, Mana. Next. Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke passed flawlessly, as usual.

"Excellent. Next. Hikawa Kuri."

The class gasped. Reiko looked up. Kuri was under miko—priestess—training, and was not permitted to become a ninja. So why was she taking the final exam?

"Quiet everyone. Kurisuta is going to become a great asset to the village, our very own Miko Ninja. If she can pass the test like everyone else." Iruka said.

Kuri was wearing a red shirt edged in gold, and pants that matched. She wore a black jacket with the Hikawa logo, a Triquetra, on the back.

"Clone Jutsu." She walked forward, closed her eyes, and her clones stepped out from her body, first one, then two. She then sat back down.

Wow! Ava was impressed. Her clones were nothing like that.

"Amazing. Next. Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto went forward and as Reiko watched her friend eagerly...he failed the jutsu. She kicked herself for not training with him more.

Xxx

It was later that evening, and the village was all in a tizzy. Reiko ran to the Hokage's office.

"Please! Naruto was tricked! There's no way he would steal from you on purpose!" Reiko said.

She was shoved back, falling on the ground, by angry adults.

"It doesn't matter what you say!" One of them said.

Reiko got to her feet. "Say what you want about me! But you leave Naruto out of it! He's gonna be Hokage one day! Then you'll all see!"

"You fool! There's no way!'" The first one said.

"Stop all this talk." Hokage said. "You know it's forbidden to talk about those things. Reiko if you want to go after him...no one will stop you."

Tears falling, Reiko ran into the forest.

Xxx

"I didn't pass...how can I be a ninja ttebayo..." Naruto sighed, though he was coming along with his practice.

"Hey!" Reiko made her way closer. "Naruto! What's that your got there?"

"Oh..." Naruto said. "Mizuki said...if I took it I could pass. I've been practicing!"

"That's great! Show me?" Reiko said. "But after we have to take it back or we'll get in trouble, promise?"

"I promise!" Naruto said, and then made a hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A thousand Narutos appeared.

"Wow! That's fantastic!" Reiko said. "You're amazing! Best in our class!"

They vanished and Naruto beamed. "Ya think so?"

Reiko started to answer but paused. "Someone's coming."

"You hide!" Naruto said.

Reiko hid in the trees.

Mizuki appeared. "Give me the scroll Naruto."

Reiko couldn't contain herself. That weasel! "Don't—"

"Don't give it to him Naruto!" Iruka said.

"IRUKA-SENSEI?!" Both confused kids chorused.

Reiko came to her senses first and realized they needed cover. "Kogitsune Magix!"

In a eerie call of sound, they were shielded from sight.

Reiko gripped Naruto and pulled him into hiding with her.

"Naruto! Mizuki is trying to get the scroll for himself! He was lying to you!" Iruka said.

Naruto opened his mouth but Ava put a finger to her lips and touched her ear, mouthing 'listen.'

Mizuki laughed. "Lying. Everyone is lying to Uzumaki Naruto. Because they are all afraid of you Naruto—you are the nine tailed fox. Isn't it ironic, then, that the one who befriends you is a fox, just like you? Don't deny it girl, your jutsu betrays you—synthesia? You are one of the Dominion's children, a tennyo."

"What?" Naruto looked at Reiko in shock. "You only became my friend because of..."

"It isn't true Naruto." Reiko said. "I have a special power but I didn't make friends with Naruto just for his power! Naruto is Naruto! He will always be himself! And no one else! However..."

Naruto gazed at her through the musical smoke.

A light glimmered around her, and faded. Her hair was done up in a braided reddish brown bun on her head, her clothes shimmered a green color, and her eyes were a wise green.

"I am not all human. But I'm not a Jinchuriki. I can never be changed from what I am. I am a tennyo. And I did NOT befriend a Nine Tailed Fox. I befriended a very human, very kind, boy named UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

The last words were a growl.

"So he has a friend. That doesn't change how Iruka feels about him, does it Iruka?" Mizuki said.

"I'm warning you—" Reiko was Reiko again, but she looked very angry.

"Iruka's parents were killed by the nine-tailed fox. Face it Naruto...he hates you...just die!" Mizuki threw a shuriken.

Iruka was the first to move, and he got stabbed protecting Naruto.

The smoke dissipated suddenly as something cut through it, a large gold crescent shaped shuriken Reiko reached out and caught.

"It doesn't matter who you are..." Reiko said, pointing the weapon at Mizuki.

"But if you lay another finger on our sensei..." A thousand Narutos chorused.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Ava and the Narutos spoke as one.

Xxx

It was late now, Naruto was lying asleep in his bed, still wearing his forehead protector. Reiko couldn't pry it from his hands.

Reiko leapt back to her apartment happily.

"Why do you keep watching him?" Kuri asked, passing by.

"Same reason you watch Sasuke." Reiko said.

"Please..." Kuri said. "It isn't like that."

"Isn't it?" Reiko laughed. "Eventually you'll admit the truth to yourself. That he means more to you then anything else."

Reiko rolled her eyes and headed back to her room.


	4. Knuckleheaded Ninja

Uzumaki Naruto woke up the next morning from a strange dream about foxes having a conversation in a forest. He shook himself out of his reverie. Today was the day! Whose team would he be on? And what team would get he honor of adding a fourth member, the Ninja Miko, to their ranks?

Naruto couldn't wait to find out. He pulled on his clothes, looking over and realizing that his sister had already headed out. He knew he wasn't late, however, because Reiko always made a stop off at the Konoha Community Gardens.

Naruto ran down the road and met Reiko at the Academy steps.

"You excited? Everyone wants you on their team ttebayo!" Naruto said.

"Yeah well they don't even know me. They just think I'm strong." Reiko said. "That's not a good way to start a team. Hopefully you'll be on my team Naruto. You are awesome."

Naruto blushed. "Aw you're just saying that ttebayo. Wouldn't you rather be on a team with Sasuke? He is your brother. Even Kuri would be—"

He paused as Reiko's finger was on his lips.

"I want to get to know you. A person who can accept an aberration like me is to be commended." Reiko fluttered inside the Academy leaving Naruto with a sad smile on his face.

"Why do you say things like that?" Naruto said, almost to himself. "You...someone like you...how could you be...an 'aberration?' What does that make me?"

Xxx

"Today I will be announcing the new teams." Iruka said. "Team 8. Inuzuka Kiba. Ningyo Mana. Aburame Shino."

Naruto watched the pale Mana look at her teammates appraisingly. "Not bad." She sipped something from a flask and leaned back.

"Team 11. Nara Shikamaru. Yamanaka Ino. Akimichi Choji."

The three grinned and looked happy.

The three grinned and looked happy.

"Team 13. Kazekage Billie. Inuzuka Ava. Haruno Sakura."

The three, especially Ava, looked nervous at this prospect. Sakura looked positively outraged that she wasn't with Sasuke. Billie, however, was celebrating.

"All girls! Awesome!" She shouted. "Team 7. Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Reiko..."

Naruto turned and glared. No way! His friend on the same team as that jerk! And he'd be sure to make a move! Reiko was grinning and Sasuke caught Naruto's glare and smirked. He was such an asshole.

"Hikawa Kurisuta. Uzumaki Naruto. This will be our first ever four man cell including the Ninja Miko."

Naruto's mood instantly improved. "Reiko! We're on the same team!"

Reiko grinned. "Yeah!"

Xxx

"Kuri lets have lunch together ok?" Reiko said, dashing Naruto's hopes at lunch with her.

Reiko went down to the courtyard while Kuri was getting her lunch.

Naruto decided something had to be done. He ambushed Kuri and tied her up, taking her form. He then headed down to the courtyard and sat next to Reiko.

"Hey Reiko!" Naruto said.

"Kuri!" She said. "I got some mochi! You can trade with me for those chips I know you've been saving."

"I...I um...forgot them." Naruto said.

"Aw but we always trade lunches! You ok Kuri?" Reiko said.

Naruto was, as usual, surprised by how spunky Reiko was. She'd really come out of her shell.

"Hey Reiko..." Naruto said. "About Uzumaki Naruto..."

"What about him?" Reiko said, mouth full of rice.

"What do you think of him?" Naruto said.

Reiko swallowed, then pretended to think, then burst out laughing. "Aw, you know how I feel about him! I'm absolutely in love with Naruto Uzumaki!"

It was all Naruto could do to keep the jutsu solid when she said that. And to avoid blushing.

"Y-You are?" Naruto said.

"Yeah but I know you don't like him, Kuri." Reiko said. "But I'm glad he's on our team. I can't wait to show him my skills!"

"Uh...y-yeah." Naruto said, still in shock.

"Hey...where's your lunch?" Reiko said, noticing that he hadn't brought it. "Go on up and get it."

She then leaned in as if to give him a kiss on the cheek, and then...kissed him right on the lips! Naruto was so shocked, his jutsu came undone!

"Ha! Caught ya!" Reiko grinned.

"H-How long did you know?" Naruto said sheepishly.

"The moment you spoke." Reiko said. "There is no need for words between me and Kuri."

Naruto sighed. Back to square one. If she confessed her love while only pretending, then she was probably just tricking him or worse, making fun of him, right? Well...one way to find out!

"Reiko? Will you go on a date with me?" Naruto asked. "To get ramen?"

"Sure Naruto." Reiko grinned.


	5. Cursed One

Sasuke Uchiha woke with a start. That nightmare again.

Today was the Academy Graduation Day.

Sasuke went and sat at his seat next to Kuri. She looked over at him.

"Another nightmare?" Kuri said.

"Nothing to worry about." Sasuke replied.

"You haven't been sleeping well," Kuri said gently.

"Hey Hey Hey!" Naruto ran over. "Why are you monopolizing Kuri all to yourself ttebayo?"

"What the hell are you talking about dobe?" Sasuke said.

Naruto sat on the table in front of Sasuke. "I'm Kuri's favorite person obviously."

"Calm down brother." Reiko said to Sasuke, then smirked mischievously, lightly pushing Naruto so he liplocked with Sasuke.

There was a sharp intake of breath and an angry growl from the Sasuke fangirls.

Kuri burst out laughing. "Way to go Reiko, that's the funniest thing I've seen all morning."

They were interrupted by Iruka, and Naruto took his seat on the other side of Kuri.

"Today I will be announcing the new teams." Iruka said.

"So you wanna know what team I'll be on?" Kuri whispered, grinning, to Sasuke.

"Are there no surprises left in this world?" Sasuke responded.

Kuri was laughing. "Silly Sasuke. You know I can never see my own future."

"Team 7. Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Reiko..."

Naruto was glaring at him. Reiko was grinning and Sasuke caught Naruto's glare and smirked. Take that! He had finally gotten ahead!

"Uchiha Kurisuta. Uzumaki Naruto. This will be our first ever four man cell including the Ninja Miko."

Sasuke looked over at his friend and Naruto. Of course, his victory had to be tainted.

Naruto was happy. "Reiko! We're on the same team!"

Reiko grinned. "Yeah!"

Xxx

Reiko and Kuri walked to get their lunches.

"Kuri lets have lunch together ok?" Reiko said.

Sasuke was confused. Why would she bother saying that out loud. Unless...

"What are you two planning?" Sasuke asked Kuri.

"Naruto's going to jump me. Allow it. There's something I want from him." Kuri said.

"Alright but you owe me. I want ten onigiri when we get home." Sasuke retorted, and then Kuri was gone, already in the courtyard.

Naruto indeed attacked Kuri, and she allowed herself to get tied up. Not much time passed, and Sasuke entered the room.

"You seem to have gotten yourself into a bind." Sasuke laughed a little.

"Mmph Mmph!" Kuri responded.

"Sorry!" Sasuke released him. "So the two of you planned this."

"How did you know?" Kuri said.

"It isn't that hard to watch the two of you corner Naruto, if you know what you are looking for." Sasuke said.

"A word of advice." Kuri said. "You should never corner a fox; the have a tendency to show our teeth. Reiko taught me that."

Sasuke soon saw what she meant. Naruto was kissing his sister.

He stormed down into the courtyard, but the two were already gone.

"I warned you." Kuri said.

Sasuke sat on the parkbench, not sure what Naruto and his sister were up to, and not wanting to know. After a moment he realized he was hungry. Another moment, he realized that he had never spent a meal without her, and he didn't want to.

He looked at Kuri. For a while he considered her. She was a pretty girl, honestly, and she didn't fawn over him like the others. If he asked her she wouldn't make a big deal about it, and it might actually be tolerable.

"Kuri..." Sasuke began.

"No, I won't go out with you." Kuri said, astonishing Sasuke.

"What?! Why?" Sasuke said.

Kuri laughed, then shrugged. "Cuz I'm not gonna be a way for you to get under Naruto's skin. You frickin jerk."

Sasuke was stunned. She read him like a book; that was indeed part of her appeal. The idea that Naruto would be annoyed if he dated her did cause him enjoyment.

"Look," Sasuke tried again. "Yes that was part of it. But most of the reason I asked you was...I just...I don't want to eat alone!"

Kuri took a step back; it was her turn to be astonished.

"Well in that case," Kuri said. "Allow me to accompany you!"


	6. Date

Naruto met Reiko at Ichiraku Ramen. It looked like she had changed after school; she was wearing a red and gold cheongsam with the Uchiha symbol on the back. Naruto made a face. Of course.

"Hey Reiko! Over here, ttebayo!" He yelled, gesturing her over to the stool.

Reiko ran over and sat beside him. "Do you like my kimono, Naruto?"

"I-I um..." Naruto said, trying not to offend her. "I just...wish you didn't have that Uchiha symbol on it."

Reiko laughed. "You still don't like brother, right? Well I am an Uchiha, so just get used to it?"

"Uh...right!" Naruto said. "Now! Let's eat. I ordered you a plain ramen to start with."

Reiko stirred her ramen with her chopsticks and got some on them and brought it to her mouth, staring cross-eyed at it.

"Aren't you gonna eat it?" Naruto said, already finished with his. "It'll get cold ttebayo!"

"Hmm..." Reiko sniffed it. "I don't know..."

"Hey don't be so picky!" Naruto said. "You won't know until you try it."

Reiko looked at the food, then at Naruto, who watched her with anticipation. Very suddenly, she popped it in her mouth and chewed. "Mm...hey it's good!"

Xxx

Sasuke met Kuri in front of Valice Club Sushi, the fanciest eatery in the village. She too had changed after school, wearing a purple and white kimono top with silk purple pants underneath. She looked nice.

Sasuke took her hand without a word and steered her to a table. He pulled out a chair for her.

Kuri sat. "Do you like sushi Sasuke?"

"I like the lobster roll." He replied simply. "Besides that. I knew you liked it. You mentioned it several times and talked about saving up to come here."

"Huh?" Kuri said as they made their orders. "But I only mentioned that quietly to Naruto when Valice opened. And he shot me down right away, saying it was too expensive."

"Well it's not out of my price range." Sasuke replied. "So you like the spicy tuna roll? You like spicy food?"

"Yes!" Kuri replied. "I want to eat all the spiciest foods. This place is famous for using the best spices. That's why I wanted to come here!"

Sasuke smiled. She certainly was interesting. He was right; being with her, he wasn't bored.

"Do you think what I got will be any good?" Sasuke said.

"Oh don't worry. We can do what Reiko and I do when we order strange food." Kuri said. "We'll share! I'll eat some of yours and you'll have some of mine. Then there's double the chance we'll like at least some of it!"

Sasuke was surprised, and then laughed. "That sounds like a good idea!"

Xxx

Later, on the training ground, Mana and Billie were training.

Mana flawlessly attacked the training dummy, hitting it with various blows and flicking out her hand and the kunai in her belt flew at it.

As she spun back, she whirled, her clothes pulling back and revealing the scales on her arms. She spun, withdrawing the view from Billie, who was also using the training grounds.

Billie seemingly floated on air as she delivered punches and kicks from midair, coming down. She lingered in mid air for a moment, then delivered the finishing blow, destroying the dummy with a loud explosion of molecules.

A kunai flew from Mana to Billie. Billie whirled, and threw out her hands, the kunai freezing in midair.

"You throw kunai without touching it with your hands or even...your scaled legs." Billie said.

"You know very well that I do, as you control molecules." Mana countered.

The two laughed and returned to training.


	7. Teamwork

Mana Hyuga got up out of bed and went to the river. She stepped in and the scales rushed up her legs. Her entire legs were now covered in blue green scales.

She swam in the water, making conversation with the fish there and talking about her day. She wasn't in any rush, her team wasn't meeting until noon.

After the sun got high in the sky she got dressed and headed to where her team was waiting to train.

"Good morning!" Mana smiled. "I brought lunch!"

"Is it fish again?" Shino asked.

Mana pouted. "Do you even have to ask?"

"Hey, me and Akamaru love her sushi. It's almost as good as Valice Club." Kiba replied with a smile. "It's a real talent."

"Yeah but it's the only thing she can cook. She's hopeless at molding onigiri for a mission." Shino said.

"SHINO!" Mana's kunai flew past his face cutting his cheek before he could move to protect himself.

"Stop it." Kurenai was holding the kunai. "What have I told you Mana? No attacking your teammates."

"Yeah well," Kiba said. "He was asking for it, and she held back, so what's the problem?'

"The problem is, you're a team." Kurenai said. "And you need to learn proper teamwork. So. Let's get started, Team 8!"

Xxx

A beam of sunlight burst through Billie Kazekage's bedroom, waking her up as effectively as any alarm clock. Billie got up and dressed, examining some scrolls littering her bed and walls and choosing the best ones for the day of training she was going to have, and pocketing them.

Billie went outside and was a few steps away before she realized what was wrong: she wasn't making any footprints! She looked down, breathed in, and lowered herself to the ground. Ugh. Walking like a human was excruciating.

"Sakura! Ava!" She shouted meeting up with them. "It's so great that we're all on one team."

Sakura looked seriously down in the dumps. Even Ava looked pretty bummed.

"What is it?" Kiana said. "Oh..."

Team 7. Both Sakura and Ava wanted to be on another team.

"Hey! Let's not be down in the dumps about it!" Billie said. "Let's become better and stronger that way when they see us again, they'll be like, 'WHOA!'"

"Um...ok!" Ava said. "I think I can do that!"

"Sounds good to me!" Sakura said.

"Sounds like you girls have some fight in you." Anko said, appearing. "Good. That's just how I like em. Ready? Go, Team 13!"

Xxx

Naruto was tied to a post. He wasn't really worried about it, after all this was his punishment for cheating. He could fight without eating, no big deal!

Reiko was messing with the box the bentos came in. What was she doing?

She reached up and added half of her food into the box.

"Sasuke. Put half of what you have in here. Together, it's one meal. Quick before Kakashi sees!" Reiko said in a hush.

Wordlessly, Sasuke did so. Sasuke passed it to Kuri. Finally Kuri passed it to Naruto.

"Eat quickly, we don't wanna get caught, dobe!" Sasuke snapped.

"Ugh I know that teme!" Naruto said but before he could take a bite...Kakashi appeared.

"YOU PASS!" Kakashi said. "In the ninja world, those who don't follow the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."

"HURRAY! TEAM 7!" Kuri shouted.

It was then Naruto realized how loud her voice had truly become.


	8. Sad Smile

It was dark in the Akatsuki hideout.

A girl wearing Akatsuki robes headed over to Itachi Uchiha, bringing him some tea.

"Thank you, Ava." Itachi said. "Have you been monitoring the situation?"

The girl, Ava, sat down beside him and drank her tea.

"Yes," she said. "Not to worry. Konoha is keeping your brother and sister alive."

"Kuri...did she saying anything to Sasuke?" Itachi asked curiously.

"Why would she?" Ava said, confused.

"That day...when she protected Sasuke and was struck by my Tsukiyomi, she attacked me somehow." Itachi said. "I believe you'll recall that I was unconscious for two weeks."

Ava nodded, remembering that painful time, wondering if he would ever awaken.

"Her eyes were silver." Itachi said. "It resembled Sharingan, but was not. She saw into my heart, not my mind, and that is how I know, that Kuri knows the truth about everything."

"If she knew your place in all this she would not have attacked you!" Ava said adamantly.

Itachi smiled sadly. "Whether she intended to or not, I deserved to feel the pain and anguish I had caused the Uchiha that day, and my brother. Please understand, Ava, I am glad for what she did. In that last moment, I felt her forgive me."

Ava hugged him as he began to cry again. She hoped that someday Sasuke too would see all his brother had suffered to protect him, to make him strong.

She also hoped that she had the strength to bring a smile to his face once again.


	9. Bleeding

Kuri Hikawa was standing with her team in the office where they received their missions. As she watched, Naruto was making a big fuss about not being allowed on a more important mission.

"We're the special team!" Naruto said. "Why can't we go on better missions?"

"Well if you are so adamant, we'll send you on a C rank mission to guard this bridge builder Tazuna on his way back to the Land of Waves." Hokage said.

"Sounds amazing!" Reiko said, pulling on Naruto. "Isn't it great!"

"Yeah!" Naruto said.

"To be honest," Kuri turned to the others. "I think we were all feeling the same as Naruto. Sick of all the easy missions."

"She's right." Sasuke said. "If I had to rescue another cat..."

xxx

And on they went, headed outside the village on their way to the Land of Waves.

"Hey Mr Tazuna what do you like to eat?" Reiko said. "I packed cup ramen, onigiri, and sandwiches."

"Sandwiches sound just fine, girl." Tazuna said.

"Do you think you could let me see the plans for the bridge when we get there? I love to sketch!" Kuri said.

"I suppose...if your sandwiches are good...I can't say no." Tazuna said.

Naruto giggled. Suddenly Kuri's head jerked.

"Protect Mr Tazuna!" She shouted.

Understanding, Sasuke got in front of Tazuna protectively.

Kakashi got in front of her but then the Demon Brothers appeared and destroyed him. Sasuke knew instantly that it was an illusion, and didn't lose his head. He looked around. It looked like Kuri had kept her heads, though Kuri was shaking. Naruto on the other hand was frozen.

Together, Sasuke and Kuri fired. Sasuke fired two kunai, and Kuri fired an arrow that's head was also glowing. The kunai hit the Demon Brothers and they were down. The arrow hit the chain between them and knocked them together.

"DIE!" One of them shouted, and fired a poison weapon at Tazuna. It missed, and hit Kuri. She went down.

"That's enough." Kakashi finished them off. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt, but I didn't think you would freeze up, Naruto."

"Are you ok, scaredy-cat?" Sasuke laughed, then suddenly realized Kuri was hurt. "Kuri!"

"Kuri!" Sasuke looked over at Kuri, going to run to her but Reiko was there first.

"We don't have time for this. She won't make it back to Konoha. Everyone! Get back and away, I think she'd want privacy!" Reiko shouted.

She very seldom raised her voice, so even Kakashi backed away, hoping she knew what to do.

Working swiftly, Reiko removed the offending weapon and pulling tools, removed the poison. She then gripped Kuri's hand and put it on the wound.

"Purify it." Reiko said. "You are a miko, I know you can."

Kuri shuddered. "No...'An it harm none, do what ye will.' I must never use my power for personal gain, even if it means my life."

"Don't be a fool! Think of everyone! We can't lose you now!" Reiko said. "Purify it!"

Kuri took her bloodied hand away. "I won't forsake my nindo."

Reiko sighed. "You have sacred flesh. I cannot heal your wound. It will remain a hole in your chest until it heals. I'm so sorry."

Reiko bandaged, and the pain made Kuri scream.

"This is your fault Sasuke. You were right next to her and didn't protect her! How can you say that you care about her!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke looked away.

After a few minutes Kuri returned.

"Naruto you were injured too. Let me see." Reiko said.

"No." Naruto said. "No!"

"It's poisoned too!" Reiko said.

Naruto stabbed himself with his kunai. "I promise on the pain in this hand that I will protect the old man and my comrades! I won't let anyone get hurt ever again!"

Reiko beamed at him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Let's get going."


	10. Two Faces

Atsuko Hikawa, the time is now." Kaori said. "You must do your duty as a Miko. This plague, this yurei, will consume all of Konoha. Unless you preform the ritual."

"Yes, Mother." Atsuko said. "But remember, I do this to protect my family."

"I do not care what your motives are, Atsuko." Kaori said. "Just do as I say."

"Ashes to Ashes

Spirit to Spirit

Take her Soul

Banish this Evil."

Kaori incanted the spell swirling the dark water that contained the yurei into a goblet.

"By the authority of the miko's soul, I purify you!"

Atsuko drank the dark liquid.

A dark voice gripped her throat. "_**You call us evil, a demon. Do you not know to whom you speak?! Due to your insolence we grant you three curses—one from each face you have dishonored. The curse of the loneliness borne by the son. The curse of subjugation borne by the daughter. And the curse of death borne by this family."**_

"Please! How can we break the curse?!" Kaori demanded.

"_**Only one curse can you break,**_

_**The way can only bring heartache**_

_**Bring together jewel, robe, and one thing more**_

_**The thing that we are searching for**_

_**What cannot be taken but freely give**_

_**What is it for which you humans live**_

_**Search with final hour**_

_**Trust in the Greatest of All Powers." **_

Xxx

Kuri woke, and her fever had broken.

She'd had the dream again, and touched her necklace.

The jewel I have. I gained it that night... Kuri thought. What sort of robe does that thing want? And what sort of power is so strong that that thing is looking for it?

Kuri was feeling much better about the mission now, even though she'd been wounded. She hurried along the path with the others, not making much small talk now, the danger having sobered them considerably. Kakashi had already had a talk with Tazuna, revealing that this mission deserved a higher rank, but they resolved to keep going.

That's when Kuri saw it.

A man with a huge sword. He swung it, and killed Tazuna in a mass of blood. He was fast and deadly. He left them all alive to take the weight of the death. This man was a killer, an assassin. Zabuza.

"Get DOWN!" Sasuke yanked Kuri and the bridge builder to the ground as the sword was swung. He had noticed her vision in time.

Normally it would annoy her that he was prowling around inside her head but today it did not.

"Give me the bridge builder." Zabuza demanded. "Or you all will die."

Kakashi attacked him and the two fought, making it into the water.

"Kakashi no! Stay away from the water!" Kuri had a bad feeling.

Kakashi turned to her, revealing his Sharingan, to her surprise. "Relax. I always protect my comrades."

In that moment a water prison over took him. Kuri growled and threw a reiki laced kunai at Zabuza—big mistake.

A water clone of him appeared. Even his clone was full of hatred and anger. Kuri whimpered, and fainted.

Xxx

What appeared to be a clone of Kuri rose up from her body. This was Sadako. "_You human fool. We were having a good dream till you woke us up."_

She opened her hand and a bright silver glowing kunai appeared. Though it was solid, it was not made of metal, but of her spirit energy. She laughed and sliced right through the water clone.

She then got into position like she was aiming an arrow, but the arrow too, was made of reiki.

"_Now, since you have annoyed us, a fate worse than death."_

The arrow flew and hit Zabuza in the heart and he fell. Blue light flew to and was absorbed by the arrow—his chakra.

"_Our sealing arrow ought teach you a lesson, you unsufferable fool."_ Sadako stood up.

"Y-You...did you kill him?" Sasuke finally managed to ask her. "Kuri why would you—"

"She's not...Kuri..." Naruto said softly.

Kakashi was seeing to Zabuza, and a boy had just appeared to take him away.

Tazuna looked positively terrified, which seemed to give Sadako a thrill.

"_Hey old man...boo!"_ Sadako made a horrible face that resembled a corpse at him, and the old man was down for the count.

"Stop it." Sasuke managed, standing in front of her. "Go away."

The woman looked startled. For a moment her face cleared, and what looked to be a tender expression graced it.

"_We...found it."_ The words were a gasp of triumph.

After she said that, Sadako shimmered, and vanished into Kuri's body, leaving them all to stare at her.


	11. Ju On

"Stop staring at me like that." Kuri said. "I'll explain. So just leave me alone."

They were all sitting on a boat on the way to the land where the bridge was being built. Kuri was resting against Sasuke.

"I don't know much," Kuri said. "Only what I've heard in whispers and legends."

"Kuri you don't have to do this. You are our comrade, no matter what." Kakashi said.

"Yes, but I don't want to be looked at ...with those eyes..." Kuri replied sharply. "The first thing you must know is that my mother was from the prominent Watanabe clan."

"You mean the miko clan?" Kakashi said. "Everyone says the miko clan Watanabe has the power to calm even the bijuu themselves..."

"Yes I don't know much about my mother. Just that she got into a fight with my grandmother when she decided to get married to my father, and Kaori, grandmother, refused to honor her with the remainder of her training. And according to records I can find that was that." Kuri said.

"So if she never came back what does it matter?" Sasuke said.

"I'm guessing that she did return." Kakashi said. "One night many years ago. That week there had been a rash of unexplained deaths, and the Fourth Hokage called Kaori Watanabe from Sunagakure to do an exorcism."

"So you know the official report, Kakashi-sensei. What did they say happened? I always wondered." Kuri said.

"The report said that Kaori was called from Sunagakure. She arrived and drove an arrow into the doorpost of the first house attacked. Wrapped around the arrow was an ofuda, one manufactured by the Uzumaki clan. The spirit was called into the arrow, and exorcised." Kakashi said. "Kuri...you're telling me that it survived all these years? An onryo?"

"Kaori knew that the curse enacted by the spirit wouldn't be stopped by capturing it. It had to be destroyed, by putting it into a miko. A priestess had to swallow it." Kuri said.

"S-Swallow?" Naruto said.

"Essentially. She didn't realize she was pregnant." Kuri said. "The vengeful spirit cursed my family and was reborn using me as a vessel. But I am still of miko blood. So Sadako can only take control if I am knocked unconscious. Sleeping is safe. I have trained my body and mind my whole life to control the power of nensha. The ability I accidentally used to hurt Haruno Sakura."

"So that's why you didn't talk or get near anyone. You were scared." Naruto said.

"Hey...are you alright?" Sasuke looked down at her, lying in his lap.

"I-I'm fine. Let's just stop talking about it." Kuri said.

"How do you know?" Kakashi wondered aloud.

"Because of this." Kuri pulled out a photo of a group of women.

In the photo was Kushina Uzumaki, Atsuko Hikawa, Mikoto Uchiha, Rui Hyuga, Tsume Inuzuka, and Karura Kazekage.

"I don't understand..." Sasuke said, hands shaking as he touched the photo. "They are all..."

"Miko." Reiko confirmed. "And they all studied under Kaori Watanabe. They are also distant cousins."

"The miko-nin program..." Kakashi said. "I always thought it was a failure...after the fall of the Uchiha clan..."

Sasuke turned over the photo. There was writing on the back.

Kushina: Telekinesis

Atsuko: Projection

Mikoto: Telepathy

Rui: Empathy

Tsume: Synthesia

Karura: Molecular Manipulation


	12. Tree-Climbers

Naruto had just watched Kuri climb halfway up the tree.

"Gimme a break Kuri! Why are you so good at that ttebayo?" Naruto complained.

"It's not so hard." Kuri said from halfway up the tree on a branch. "As for me I have a little trouble with my balance, so that's what gets me!"

Kuri came down on shaky legs. "You gotta calm down and focus your chakra. Spread it over your feet, then walk. You can do it Naruto!"

She began to climb up as Naruto started his climb. Suddenly she flinched and lost her balance. Without thinking Sasuke ran up the tree and grabbed her.

"Kuri! Are you ok?" Sasuke said.

"S-Sasuke, look where we are!" Kuri said. "We're at the top!"

"Thanks to you! You inspired me." Sasuke said.

With a mighty leap they were back on the ground. Sasuke looked over at Naruto when Kuri had left.

"So...what did Kuri tell you?"


	13. Battle on the Bridge

Kuri stood on the bridge. She was guarding Tazuna. Kuri was playing with a shuriken, lacing it with reiki. Suddenly she flinched and leapt in front of Tazuna, holding her kunai.

"What is it girl?" Tazuna said.

"That." Kuri pointed as the mist rolled in. "I will protect you."

Sasuke approached. "I'm not letting you get hurt again."

Zabuza and Haku appeared on the bridge.

"Take out the Miko." Zabuza ordered.

Haku obediently fired two needles into her neck, not killing, but paralyzing her. Kuri was down.

Sasuke held up his kunai protectively in front of Kuri and Tazuna. "You won't touch her!"

"Relax. There is no need to worry." Kakashi had returned. "I will protect you Kuri. And we know that Sasuke won't fail us."

Xxx

Kuri watched, paralyzed, Naruto went to Sasuke's side, fighting against Haku. He had appeared, a little late. His worry was palpable, but Kuri knew he'd keep a cool head for now. He had to.

The ice mirror prison formed around Sasuke and Naruto and Kuri couldn't see anymore.

Suddenly her vision shuddered, and she could see inside the prison.

"Relax Naruto." Sasuke said. "We'll be fine. We have to get back to Kuri."

Just then Haku attacked ruthlessly and Sasuke protected Naruto with his body, taking needles to every part of his form. Naruto watched as the life drained out of his eyes.

"I...thought...I would...always...hate you..."

"No!" Naruto screamed. His chakra turned red and his whiskers darkened.

Just then Haku, knowing and fearing the fox, escaped the prison and left them inside.

Naruto fought, using all his chakra to try and burn his way out. But alas, his power was limited.

He growled, a sound of anxious that called to another pained soul.

The mirrors were suddenly shattered by Kuri's arrow, and she was free.

Xxx

"How..." Haku looked at Kuri, who was crouching, eyes devoid of life, holding her hands in bow form from the sacred arrow she had just fired. "How are you still moving? What are you?"

"I am miko. You will not escape with your life." Kuri's pained voice hissed through the needles in her throat.

There was a pulse from her body and the needles flew out. "You should not underestimate me."

Her hair was growing, darkening, skin coloring to a caramel color, eyes going a dark blue.

Kuri stood behind Haku, holding him still, one hand at each temple. "You will watch Kakashi slaughter your comrade. I won't let you save him. You will despair, and die in anguish." Kuri hissed. "You have taken everything from me, and we will do the same."

Kuri gripped the boy's neck, turning him to watch Kakashi's final blow, when—

"Kuri...stop..." Sasuke's voice, quiet, but steady.

Kuri dropped Haku unceremoniously, giving him a chance to save his master. She didn't care.

Sasuke was alive.

Her body back to normal, she appeared at Sasuke's side, healing him, needles dropping down and away.

"You...can't become like that ever again. Giving up on your humanity...just because I..." Sasuke coughed, and blood dripped from his lips.

"Without you there is no reason for me to remain among the humans playing ninja like this. I do this to be beside you. That is my reason." Kuri said.

It was perhaps the first time that Sasuke realized that she would go to any length to be beside him. He knew he couldn't let her lose her humanity for him again. Even if it meant her carrying the Curse of Hatred along with him.


	14. Reunion

Kuri was headed to training when she felt something familiar in the air. A hot dry feeling.

She remembered when she was a small child and the Hikawa had banished her to live in Sunagakure with Grams. Sai had taken her, holding her still even when she scratched and bit at him trying to get back home.

She remembered those years in the temple. Everything had been so quiet there. She had only ever had one visitor: the son of the Kazekage, Gaara.

She would be cleaning the altar and she would sense his presence behind the door, watching, always watching, but never coming close.

One day Kuri had approached him. His sand had reached out and caught her as she approached, but she had no fear. Pain and death didn't matter to her. Kuri reaches out and caught his trembling hands in her own, transmitting one word to him.

"Friend."

It was the first time another person had understood her mind like her brothers. She expected him to strike out at her, or anything but what he actually did, which was embrace her, tears falling.

"Friend." He repeated her mental words over and over.

Since then they had been inseparable. Until the day Itachi had returned and taken her home.

Looking in his eyes now, blazing with hatred and confusion, she realized it must have seemed like she betrayed and abandoned him.

"Gaara..." Kuri places a hand on his gourd. Immediately sand gripped her torso.

Her breath caught in her chest.

"Gaara...my...friend..." Kuri gasped.

The wound in her chest opened and blood rushed into the sand.

Gaara's eyes widened. "Blood...the blood of my friend."

His voice was pained and exhilarated at the same time. Then, quite suddenly, the sand withdrew from her.

The sand returned to the gourd and he turned away.

"Ignore it. Pretend I don't exist. But that blood and my reiki remain in your sand, saturating it. You have to acknowledge it Gaara. I won't let you break our bond." Kuri hissed.

Gaara regarded her almost gently. "And whose fault is that?"

As he strode away, Naruto and Sasuke caught her in their arms as she collapsed in pain.

"Who WAS that guy?" Naruto wondered.

"An old friend." Kuri said.

They all looked at her incredulously.


	15. Exam

Kuri sat down to take the written exam. For her it was still difficult. But she realized quickly that this was about espionage.

Kuri created a Shikigami, a miko's soul collector, and had it collect knowledge on her behalf.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sasuke using Sharingan to communicate with her Shikigami.

No matter what she did, however, she couldn't get through to Naruto.

She tried sending her Shikigami to him, but he couldn't detect it at all. She had hoped at least Kurama would take notice, but either he was being a jerk or he was asleep.

She took a breath as the final question came. They were warned that if they answered incorrectly they would be Genin forever.

Kuri looked over at Naruto. She couldn't let him...

"I'm not backing down! I'll become Hokage even if I'm a genin forever!" Naruto said.

Kuri beamed. "YEAH! Awesome!"

"Kuri..." Sasuke said.


	16. Forest

Naruto was ready for whatever the forest had to offer for him as the four of them headed in with their scroll.

Kuri pulled Sasuke aside. "There is something horrible in this forest. It's conflicting with my powers. Crushing my mind."

"It's ok." Sasuke said. "Just focus on me, and you'll be ok."

Kuri blushed. No one but her brother had ever said that to her.

They moved forward into the forest, and Kuri found a cave for them to camp in.

Kuri stopped at the door of the cave, forming a kekkai to protect them, when bam!

The sound of bells was heard throughout the cave as her barrier was shattered and Kuri crumpled to the ground.

Naruto heard something creeping towards them, like a snake.

Orichimaru leapt forward, reaching for Kuri's crumpled body.

Naruto tried to get to her but there was no time and he was too far away.

"KURI!" Sasuke leapt between the snake-man and his sister.

Orichimaru's fangs sank into Sasuke's neck.


	17. Side Effects

Kuri woke feeling sick to her stomach. She reached out and her hand touched Sasuke's. His hand was cool and clammy.

Kuri knew Sasuke was suffering from the Curse Mark.

She reached out a hand in a healing attempt, but her reiki flared and rebounded, shoving her back against the cave wall.

The same thing happened when she tried to touch Naruto.

Images shot through her mind. Sasuke receiving the Curse Mark. Some kind of fight that happened after. Naruto's seal becoming locked.

Kuri moved over Sasuke and Naruto. Her blue eyes flared silver as she called up every bit of reiki she had, healing them.

After that she fell against a tree, trying to rest.

Then the sound ninja made their move, a howling sound through the trees.


	18. Synthesia

As if under hypnosis, Kuri was walking forward towards the Sound ninja.

"Do you see that?" Kuri whispered. "The colors?"

"She can see it? You can see sound?" Kin said. "How are you doing that? Stop it!"

"SYNTHESIA NO JUTSU!" Kuri shouted, unsure of what she was doing, or where the jutsu came from.

The Sound-Nin were in shock as their weapons fired and began to reverberate against each other.

The sound threw Kuri, and she would have caught herself, but Kin grabbed her by the throat and threw her against a tree.

There was a cracking sound.

"You damn Leaf Genin! You—"

Bam! Kin and her comrades were knocked into a tree.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms!" Neji was guarding Kuri.

Kuri could vaguely sense other Leaf Ninja surrounding them, protecting them.

Her body wouldn't move, lungs wouldn't inflate.

"Tell me..." Gaara was in front of her. "Are you going to abandon your friend like this?"

"Gaara..." Blood spilled from her lips. "My friend."

She reached up. Light faded from her eyes. She was glad he was the last thing she would see. Gaara looked gentle in this moment.

"_Is it really ok for us to die? We have yet to find it..."_


	19. Greatest of all Powers

Kuri suddenly cowered against the tree. What was this feeling? This...horrible feeling? Like her lungs were being crushed.

"Which one of you hurt Kuri?"

Sasuke stood in the clearing, covered by the Curse Mark of Heaven.

There was an audible 'snap' inside Kuri's head.

Xxx

Kuri was falling, or was she floating?

Where...was this place?

"I am...alone." Kuri said. She could no longer hear Sasuke's voice. He was separate from her now.

"_We are _never _alone." _

In the darkness was a chair. In the chair sat Sadako.

Kuri felt chains bind her against the chair facing Sadako.

Sadako stood.

"_You still do not understand."_ Was that sorrow in her voice? "_What is it that you are searching for? That we are searching for?" _

"Am I looking for something?" Kuri said. "What...have I lost?"

"_To lose something...one must first have it. But yet...you search."_ Sadako said knowingly.

The chains tightened.

"_What is something that cannot be taken, must be freely given? What can make the ugly beautiful? What makes a coward brave? What is the Greatest of All Powers?" _

"I don't understand." Kuri pleaded. "Is it...the person? The person that is...that is...for me, and only me?"

The chains shattered and Kuri lunged at Sadako—and went through her.

"_Well then...show me something...interesting..." _

"SASUKE!"


	20. Vicious

Kuri heard the sounds of bones shattered, the screams of the Sound Ninja.

She stood, shakily getting to her feet.

Something touched her back, and she shuddered slightly.

Was that...hair? Her...hair? But it barely hit her shoulders so how?

She looked down at her hands, they were caramel colored like the other time this had happened.

"That...girl..." Kin said. "She's the one we were sent to monitor...the one Chosen by the Dominion."

Sasuke grabbed Kin by the throat. "Kuri doesn't belong to anything like that! She belongs to me, do you understand?!"

Kin started to laugh. "Kill me if you want, I'm just a messenger. Even Lord Orochimaru is just a messenger of the Dominion. Just look at her, she's the spitting image of—"

"Ra-Je!" Kuri said.

A blast of light hit the Sound Nin, so bright they were forced to the ground.

She had really just wanted to keep them from speaking that name.

Even Kuri wasn't sure what Sadako was anymore.

Sasuke dropped Kin and went to Kuri.

"I-I don't understand. Every bone was broken! You were as good as dead!"

Kuri half-smiled and Sasuke could swear her eyes were silvery blue.

"I could say the same for you."

She pulled him close and kissed his forehead.

"Ji-Va." Kuri said.

The Curse Mark receded, but it would have anyway, with her lips on his skin like that.

Sasuke leaned down, and his lips touched hers for an instant.

As they kissed, her body returned to normal, and Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief.

For a moment he'd felt real fear that she was going somewhere far away, to a place he couldn't reach.


End file.
